Ben x Rook: 'Rainy Days'
by redwolfproductions
Summary: Rook begins to explore the different types of human beings, although his boyfriend of almost four months seems to be having his doubts. When Ben is tipped over the edge, Rook and Ben are forced to take a serious look at their relationship. Ben x Rook


Gwen sat down at the table at Mr. Smoothies with her cousin, Ben, and his boyfriend, Rook.

The two partners had been going out for over three months and Gwen couldn't be happier for Ben. At first, she had been a little shocked. Well, everyone had been shocked. No one had expected that Ben would end up going out with his new partner Rook, let alone the fact that he was gay.

Somehow, the two had managed to keep their relationship a secret for two months, but weren't able to hide it any longer about a month ago, when Ben came out and admitted that he was gay. At first, it was just to his parents, who took the news with mixed emotions. His father was rather irritated by the news, but his mother was caring and told him that she would accept him no matter what choices he made.

Gwen had then figured the news out from Kevin. She was a little irritated that he somehow found out before she had, but Gwen was still happy for Ben nevertheless.

While Kevin was off some place getting new parts for his car, Gwen was spending some time with Ben and Rook. She had come the day before, just spending time with Ben, but she had insisted that she, Ben, and Rook all go out and get smoothies together.

And, as it turned out, Rook was a pretty cool dude.

"So," Gwen said, trying to make some conversation. "Rook, you've been on Earth for a few months, right?"

Rook gave a small grin. "Yes, I have."

"Have you gotten to meet all the different kinds of humans?" Gwen asked.

When she asked this, she hadn't just meant by skin color or race. There were different types of people that walked up and down the streets every morning and afternoon. There were people who were always just mean spirited, those who were always jolly, and those who tried to just avoid the crowd.

"I guess." Rook said, giving a quick glance at Ben.

Truth be told, Rook found ONE type of humans interesting. Where Rook was, which was somewhere in America, it was kind of hard to find these types of humans. They talked kind of strange. They didn't talk like how Rook or any humans he knew did. Rook thought that the way they spoke was kind of sexy, and they didn't look half bad either.

However, looking into Ben's dark green eyes made Rook believe that things couldn't get any better then this.

* * *

"Astonishing!" the strange teenager said, his husky blue eyes glimmering up at Rook.

From the sound of his voice, he wasn't from around here.

Rook blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Ben stood next to his boyfriend. He looked up and down this strange character who had confronted his boyfriend, as if to size him up. His voice sounded as if it had a roll to it. Ben tried to figure out where the boy might have been from.

"What are you, exactly?" he asked, his accent showing. "I have heard that Ben Tennyson has an alien partner, but where I'm from, we don't get too much information on this kind of stuff. You are much taller than I expected."

Ben had thought that the other boy was talking about him, but he soon saw that his eyes were glued on Rook.

Rook tilted his head, smiling. He now understood. He hadn't seen a human like this for a couple months. He instantly knew where he was from by his accent, but Rook asked his question nevertheless.

"And where are you from?"

The boy with husky eyes smiled, showing white teeth. "England."

Ben seemed to almost bristle, seeing this newcomer smiling so warmly up at his boyfriend and Rook showing such interest.

This teenager was slightly taller than Ben, but not as tall as Rook. His skin was about as pale as Ben's, but seemed to just about glow. He had sandy colored hair that seemed perfectly groomed, but not in a formal way.

Ben then gave a fake cough, making his boyfriend rip his gaze away from the Brit and look at Ben with curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Ben?" he asked.

Rook stared in Ben's eyes, wondering what he would be like if he was British.

* * *

"Alright, please explain to me what he's doing here, again." Ben said, a little irritated.

"Like he said," Rook said, trying to explain the best he could to Ben. "He's just studying parts of Bellwood and it's population before returning home."

Ben gave an annoyed snort without really meaning to. He really did like Rook, but he could be so clueless at times. "Fine. Whatever."

Rook gave a completely confused look. "I ... don't understand."

"That's okay, Rook." Ben said in a completely sarcastic tone. "YOU can go with ... what's his face ... ?"

"Vinnie." Rook answered.

"Whatever." Ben mumbled. "YOU can go with VINNIE while I just sit here. Alone. Doing NOTHING."

There was a long pause.

"Well, thanks!" Rook said with delight as he gave Ben a quick hug before leaving HQ to meet up with Vinnie.

Watching Rook leave made Ben feel as if he was leaving all his trust in Rook's hands.

* * *

Ben had gotten worried. Rook hadn't come back to HQ later. In fact, he hadn't come back to work at all that day. Ben had gone back home in a pit of worry, hardly falling asleep. He had considered calling Rook, but what would he say? Wouldn't asking him where he was and asking if he was still with Vinnie sound needy?

Waking up the next morning, Ben had checked his phone, seeing if Rook had called him that night and if Ben had been sleeping when he got the call, but to his disappointment, he had no missed calls. Sighing, Ben rolled out of bed and got himself ready for another day of work.

* * *

When Ben got back to work, he seemed to be scanning the whole place for Rook. However, even after asking Grandpa Max, he soon found out that Rook hadn't shown up to work, yet. This worried Ben greatly. Since when did Rook get to work late? And since when did Ben get to work before Rook?

Ben pulled out his phone, then considering calling his boyfriend, but that was when he saw Rook rounding the corner, seeing Ben and giving him a warm smile.

Ben seemed to then release a giant gasp of relief. He walked up to Rook and wrapped his arms around Rook, seeming to squeeze him. Rook was surprised by the sudden affection. When Ben slightly pulled away and looked up at Rook, Rook gave his boyfriend a questioning look.

Ben pulled away from Rook. "Where were you last night?"

Rook seemed to flinch, as if he had been hit. "I was with Vinnie, remember?"

Ben crossed his arms and looked away. "All night?"

"Well, yes." Rook answered, but then he realized he had made a mistake.

Ben stared at Rook, his heart seeming to suddenly break. "Doing what?"

Rook had nothing to hide. "We mostly just cruised around Bellwood. While we did do, he asked questions and I answered as many as I could. When it got dark, I drove him back to his apartment he's renting."

Ben swallowed hard. "And ... ?"

"My truck chose then to break down." Rook explained.

Ben huffed, looking suddenly angry.

"What?" Rook asked, confused.

"Really? You truck 'broke down' right when you at his apartment?"

Rook took a step back. "Are you implying that I'm lying?"

Ben stared at Rook for what seemed like forever. Ben knew that this was Rook, his boyfriend and partner, but he found it hard to believe that Rook's truck broke down right in front of Vinnie's apartment in the middle of the night and Rook hadn't even bothered to call Ben. Plus, Ben hadn't liked this Vinnie guy at all. He was attractive, had a full-out British accent, and had his eye on Rook right from the beginning.

Rook folded his arms, giving a tweaked look at Ben. "Do you not trust me, Ben?"

Ben didn't even know anymore. "I don't know, Rook. I mean, I think I need to think things through."

"Yeah." Rook said more harshly then he meant to.

* * *

It was pouring outside. Spring showers had just begun, but it was full out pouring.

Rook had been the first to burst outside. He wasn't running, but he wasn't walking, either. He was more walking at a fast pace. He was in a tweaked mood, too. His arms were still crossed as he walked out in the rain.

The clouds blocked the sun, making the skies dark and it hard to see. Outside was dark, water pouring into the streets and draining into the gutters. Rook was moving towards his truck, but he wasn't really caring. He just wanted to get away.

Ben the was next one to burst out of the Plumber doors. His hands were in his pockets and he was angry. However, as he began to walk into the rain, getting completely wet, he soon realized that he was more mad at himself, rather than Rook. This was ROOK. Why would he lie, let alone cheat?

That was when it clicked. He had made a terrible mistake.

Looking frantically around, Ben tried to see his distressed boyfriend in the dark rain. He then saw the tall, slender figure walking quickly. Ben quickly ran after it.

"Rook!" he cried out.

The figure stopped for a moment, looking in Ben's direction, but then continuing to quickly move away.

"Rook, wait!" Ben yelled, his voice seeming to crack.

The ground seemed to be flooded with water as Ben's shoes were completely filled with water. His feet became heavy as he slipped, falling into a huge puddle. Ben's face was wet, so he wasn't sure if it was rain or tears that rolled down his cheeks. Even though he tried to stand up, he slipped and fell back down in the water.

Ben felt as if he wouldn't get back up. Why should he? Rook had no reason to forgive him.

Suddenly, Ben felt a strong hand grab his arm, pulling Ben to his feet. Ben stared into the orange-yellow eyes of his Revonnahgander for a moment, but was quickly pulled into a hug. Neither cared that it was pouring rain.

There would be a time for apologies, but not then. There would be a time more explaining of what happened that night, but that could wait. All that mattered was what was happening right there and then. Until then, Ben held on tighter to Rook, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Rook." Ben sobbed. "Please, don't leave me."

Rook ran his fingers through Ben's wet hair. "I love you, too, Ben. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**I always wanted to do this pairing with a rainy scene. The again, I always enjoyed rainy scenes, even if they do seem over used. I enjoy reading and watching them. They are heart warming in my opinion.**

**Just a short story I hope you guys enjoy!**

_I don't own the cover picture._


End file.
